


we may fall but we'll keep on going

by pearlselegancies



Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Near Death Experiences, Recovery, Trauma, frank and reyna are friends bc i said so, part of my rewrite au, reyna's softer than usual but i think it's valid considering the events of the day, they! are! kids!, they! shouldn't! be! fighting! a! war!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "Frank?" The Chinese Canadian looked up from his novel as Reyna stood in his doorway. "Praetor. I-uh what do you need Praetor?" Reyna smiled softly shaking her head."I just wanted to check in on you. Today seemed.. rough. Are you ok Centurion Zhang?" Frank paused. He had no idea how to respond to her question. It had been probably one of the roughest days of his life.- or in which frank and reyna share a moment after a really shitty day during the six's quest.
Relationships: (implied bc it's me), Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano & Frank Zhang
Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	we may fall but we'll keep on going

"Frank?" The Chinese Canadian looked up from his novel as Reyna stood in his doorway. "Praetor. I-uh what do you need Praetor?" Reyna smiled softly shaking her head. "I just wanted to check in on you. Today seemed.. rough. Are you ok Centurion Zhang?"

Frank paused. He had no idea how to respond to her question. It had been probably one of the roughest days of his life.   
Hazel and Piper had almost died today, and he'd spent most of the afternoon treating their wounds and preventing Leo from losing his mind on anyone who even brought up the incident.

Reyna raised an eyebrow at him, clearly expecting an answer. "I-I don't know. I was so scared, Reyna. And I know, that because I'm a child of Mars, that I shouldn't be scared but I am. I was." Reyna's eyebrow fell as she stepped closer and wrapped an arm around him as she sat down on his bed.

"It's ok." She muttered. Frank sat there for a moment, shocked, before hugging her back. "You've suffered trauma," Reyna said quietly. Frank paused again as she continued. "Today was traumatic for everyone. Leo is with Piper right now, because he almost lost her today. Hazel is glued to Jason's side because he's the closest thing to family she has right now."  
  
Frank nodded, his fingers intertwining in Reyna's loose curls. They sat in silence for a long moment. 

He pulled back slowly, carefully letting go of her hair, and she grabbed his face, gently forcing him to look at her. "Listen to me, Centurion. You had a shitty day. And you dealt with it. I don't say this to you enough, but I am so proud of you. We're 16 Frank. We shouldn't be fighting a war, but that's just how the cards have been dealt."   
  
Reyna took a breath, before continuing again. "I've got you, and you've got me. And everyone else. You hear me?"

Frank nodded again, a small smile forming on his face. They sat there for another minute before Reyna leaned back.   
  
"Thanks, Reyna. For everything." Frank mumbled, and Reyna smiled at him. "No problem Frank. No problem."


End file.
